Crying
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Puck can't stand listening to the sound of crying.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did Rachel would be slapped often, Finn wouldn't be the one everyone liked, and Kurt would have many, many suitors (like Mike, Matt, Puck, ect.)

I am hoping that this will cure the **intense** writers block I've been having on: Glee: Our Lives Are Average and Soundtrack. I have been trying to update them for **DAYS!** But, every time I go to write more I end up staring at my computer for fifteen minutes before giving up. :-P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

'Shit, I forgot Lilith!' Puck thought just before he was about to drive home.

Puck got out of his truck and ran (really it was more of a quick walk) back to the auditorium where he left his guitar that morning. He was about to open the door when he heard this strange, almost strangled breathing. Puck knew that kind of breathing, he heard it all the time in his house from his mother and sister. He hated that noise, he hated knowing that someone, even someone he didn't particularly like, was miserable.

Opening the door, Puck looked around trying to find the sobbing person, hoping that it wasn't Rachel, again. He finally spotted a small figure leaning against the piano. He couldn't tell who it was because they were curled up, hiding their face, but Puck knew he knew them.

The sobbing person didn't seem to notice another person in the room so Puck walked towards the figure trying to see who it was before he said anything. After only a few steps he recognized the bag sitting next to the figure. It was Kurt Hummel, the kid he used to throw in the dumpsters everyday. The only thought that popped into Pucks mind was 'crap.' He knew he wouldn't leave him there to cry, but out of all of the members in Glee, Hummel was the least likely to want or accept his help. Even Finn would be more accepting of him than Hummel, but he knew he would try anyway, because despite how everyone else saw him, he was not heartless.

"Hey, Hummel." Puck said gently, trying not to startle the small soprano.

"Great." Kurt mumbled as he attempted to stop sobbing. Out of all the people in Glee, Puck was the last, well, the second to last person he wanted to see right now and that was only after Rachel. "What do you want? Here to make fun of the crying queer?"

"Actually I was here to get my guitar-"

"Then get it and get out." Kurt cut him off, just want him to leave so he could be alone.

"Hum- Kurt. I'm not just going to leave you here to cry. Look, I know you don't like me," He said after seeing the expression on Kurt's face, "but, we are teammates. Plus I can't stand knowing that I just left someone alone and crying."

Kurt looked at Puck's face trying to figure out how this would blow up in his face, but all he saw was honesty and persistence. He knew there was no way that he was going to get Puck to leave.

"So," Puck said as he sat down next to Kurt, breaking the silence that had fallen, "why are you so upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"I hate seeing people cry and, like I said before we're teammates. So, spill. What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"That's a shit ton of problems."

"Always the eloquent one."

"You know me. So out of this 'everything' what's the worst? What do you wanna talk about?"

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this." Kurt said more to himself than to Puck, "I guess the thing that's really bothering me right now is Finn… and my dad, a little."

"Why?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you cared." After a look from Puck, Kurt continued, "It's just… Even after Finn said those horrible things to me, which I did forgive him for… for the most part, I thought that maybe I would get my dad back to myself a little, but it's almost like it never happened. Finn is the son my dad always wanted. I know he loves me and everything, but… the only thing we have in common is that we can both know a lot about cars. And there is only so much time I can spend talking about cars."

"That sucks. But, at least you know he loves you and cares about you. And I was in the office when your dad came to talk to Figgins about the diva-off thing, he seems like he would do anything for you."

"He would… Still hurts though."

"That's not all, is it?" looking at Kurt's face he knew he was right.

"No. I just… I hate being in this stupid town! No one here is like me and it sucks! And just because I'm the only gay kid in this school everyone else has the need to pick on me and shove me around and mess with my stuff. It's so fucking frustrating!"

"I… I'm sorry that I was once a part of all that. I know it doesn't fix anything, but I am sorry. But listen, you may hate this town, but out of all of the people I know, you will be one of the few who actually make it out of this place and when you do you will find a nice, hot guy that will be lucky to even be breathing the same air as you. So, just ignore the idiots in this town. They won't get out, you will."

"Um… Thanks, Puck. That was… That actually helped a little bit."

"If there is one thing I'm good at it's making crying people feel better! Well, that and being a badass, of course." He said with a wink.

"Well, of course." Laughed Kurt, "How did you get so good at this?"

"I live with two women. One who is a lunatic and the other in just about to enter her teen years. I've had plenty of practice."

"Thank you for reminding me that I will get out of Lima."

"No problem. It always makes me feel better if I say that one day I'll get out, even though I know it might not happen for me. But, I'm working on it."

"You're not that bad of a guy after all. You are just a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

"Hummel, if you ever call me a 'teddy bear' again, I might have to revert back to my old ways and make you an appointment with the dumpster." Puck joked as he helped Kurt up and grabbed his guitar.

"But you are such a nice teddy bear." And with that Kurt ran out of the auditorium, laughing.

* * *

I hope this wasn't too terrible... lol. Reviews are always appreciated. :D


End file.
